A computer system serving as a host apparatus of a disc information recording/reproducing apparatus with a disc used as a recording medium thereof is known. With a method to record and control information in a disc employed in such a computer system, in order to record new information into a recording area on the disc in which information has already been recorded, the existing information is deleted to secure an area for recording the new information. That. is, the conventional method to record and control information does not embrace a concept to overwrite new information on existing information. In an operation to record new information, the information recording/reproducing apparatus moves a recording/reproducing head to an empty area on the disc with no information recorded therein to record the new information thereon even if the head is already on an area with information already recorded therein as long as no operation is carried out to delete the recorded information. When new information is recorded on a portion of an area with information already recorded therein, an empty area for recording the new information is created by, first of all, reading out the recorded information by a computer. Then, part of the information read out by the computer is deleted in an edit operation before recording the information including the new information again. As an alternative, the new information is recorded in a new area. Since there is no concept to overwrite new information on existing information, in order to rewrite a part of the recorded information, first of all, the recorded information is read out by the computer. Then, the part of the recorded information is replaced by the new information before again recording the information including the new information.
In addition, in the conventional method to record and control information whereby information is recorded and deleted repeatedly, empty areas available for recording new information are scattered throughout the disc. In an operation to record information onto such a disc, information is recorded into a plurality of empty areas in case the information can not be accommodated only in one empty area. As a result, the information recording/reproducing apparatus has to move the recording/reproducing head to target empty areas a number of times, lowering the recording speed. Such movement of the recording/reproducing head is needed not only during a recording operation but also during a reproducing operation as well. Thus, much like the recording speed, the reproducing speed is lowered too. Moreover, when receiving of scene information in playback of recorded information, the problem of intermittent head movement is disruptive and uncomfortable for the viewer.